1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductive throttle sensor that detects the rotation angle of a throttle shaft of a motor-driven throttle valve device by making use of the fact that the inductance between an excitation conductor mounted on the throttle shaft and a receiver coil mounted on a cover facing the excitation conductor varies with the rotational position of the throttle shaft. The invention also relates to a motor-driven throttle valve device having such a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device disclosed in JP-2003-254782-A is known as a so-called inductive throttle sensor that detects the position or rotation angle of a rotating body in accordance with an inductance change.
Further, using this type of throttle sensor as a throttle sensor for a throttle shaft of a motor-driven throttle valve device is disclosed in JP-2008-96231-A.